


Happiness is Effortless

by DearUs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anti-dating app, Blind Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, very light allusions to previous canon sexual abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: Derek voulait simplement une excuse pour quitter son rendez-vous. Une dispute en public avec le fiancé qu’il ne savait même pas avoir n’était pas tout à fait ce qu’il avait en tête, mais peu importe.





	Happiness is Effortless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happiness is Effortless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621226) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



> Cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, ce n'est qu'une traduction de plus~ Tout le mérite revient à son auteure, clotpolesonly.
> 
> Toutefois, si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié ;3

Derek leva à peine les yeux de son portable lorsque le serveur plaça un bol de petits pains et du beurre sur la table en faisant de grands gestes inutiles. Son pouce était en suspend au-dessus la touche « Installer », juste en dessous d’une icône colorée, une lettre H stylisée en rouge et orange. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il envisageait d’installer cette application en particulier, mais ses sœurs avaient tendance à lui piquer son téléphone et à s’amuser avec et cela ne lui apporterait sûrement rien de bon si elles y trouvaient l’appli. Théoriquement, il pouvait la télécharger, l’utiliser, puis en éliminer toute trace par la suite. Toutefois, cela lui semblait représenter beaucoup d’efforts et peut-être ferait-il mieux d’attendre son rendez-vous, voir s’il se passerait mieux que les quatorze précédents.

Il reposa son téléphone sur la table, cachant son écran, et se pinça plutôt l’arête du nez. Le tintement de glaçons l’informa que le serveur était revenu lui apporter le verre d’eau qu’il avait commandé mais il l’ignora complètement. Le serveur reparti ; ce n’était pas la première fois que l’homme était témoin de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Derek commençait à songer qu’il devrait prendre la carte de fidélité de ce restaurant, avec tous les horribles rendez-vous arrangés qu’il y avait enduré depuis que ceux-ci avaient commencé.

Laura avait tenté de le convaincre de changer d’endroit, d’essayer quelque chose de nouveau pour l’un de ses rendez-vous, mais quel intérêt y avait-il à ruiner l’image d’un autre restaurant juste pour lui ? Derek était fermement convaincu qu’il était mieux de contenir toute cette misère dans un seul et même endroit, qu’il pourrait par la suite éviter comme la peste. Laura était d’avis qu’il sabotait tout lui-même. Toutefois, Laura avait un grand nombre d’avis et insistait pour les partager de vive voix à chaque fois que l’opportunité se présentait, même si son avis n’était pas forcément le bienvenu. Comme c’était le cas avec sa vie amoureuse.

Laura insistait sur le fait que cela pourrait être mieux. Elle insistait en affirmant que Derek ne sortait pas assez et avait besoin d’une petite-amie – ou d’un petit-ami, elle n’était pas très regardante – qui le ferait rencontrer des gens, sortir. Elle insistait sur le fait qu’elle connaissait la personne, et elle insistait pour que Derek lui donne une chance. Pourquoi Derek allait-il dans son sens depuis au moins un mois maintenant ? Parce qu’il était faible, qu’il détestait les regards inquiets et compatissant que sa grande sœur lui lançait quand elle pensait qu’il n’était pas aussi heureux qu’il le devrait. Qui était-il pour lui refuser l’opportunité d’aider lorsqu’elle le voulait aussi désespérément ?

Le maître d’hôtel vint lui annoncer que son rendez-vous était arrivé et Derek leva enfin les yeux, juste à temp pour voir une jolie brune portant une jupe crayon arriver derrière lui. Derek ne lui rendit pas son sourire lorsqu’elle s’assit ; sourire semblait toujours les faire penser qu’il avait envie d’être là. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l’air vraiment renfrogné, ou tout du moins pas trop, pour ne la faire fuir immédiatement. Elle avait l’air plutôt sympa, mieux que certains autres prétendants que sa sœur lui avait envoyé par le passé. Elle pourrait même faire partie des amis de Laura. Sa sœur serait donc très offensée s’il ne lui donnait pas au moins une chance.

\- Salut, dit la jeune femme, repoussant ses boucles derrière son oreille et souriant plus largement. Je suis Jennifer.

Derek lui offrit un sourire poli en retour cette fois.

\- Je suis Derek.  
\- Oui, Laura me l’a dit, expliqua Jennifer, hochant la tête plus vite que de raison.

Elle déplia sa serviette et l’étendit sur ses genoux.

\- Que t’a-t-elle dit d’autre ?

Le serveur leur donne leurs menus et Jennifer l’en remercie chaleureusement.

\- Que tu es un étudiant diplômé en histoire, que tu lis pendant ton temps libre, et que tu aimes les longues balades sur la plage et les piña coladas sous la pluie, énumèra Jennifer, un sourire en coin aux lèvres lorsqu’elle prononce les derniers mots. 

Derek hausse un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment les paroles de la chanson.*

Visiblement vexée que sa blague n’ait pas eu l’effet escompté, Jennifer se mordit la lèvre et s’occupa avec son menu. Le pouce de sa main gauche tapait incessamment le bord de la feuille plastifiée. Derek considéra brièvement la possibilité de le lui arracher des mains, mais il se dit que ce devait être une réaction un peu excessive alors il se retint. Il devait lui donner une chance, il devait au moins essayer.

Il prit son propre menu, malgré le fait qu’il commanda toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu’il venait ici.

\- Laura ne m’a pas dit grand-chose sur toi, lança-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?  
\- Oh, j’enseigne, répondit Jennifer avec empressement et un nouveau sourire.

Elle semblait sourire énormément. Derek n’avait jamais été très branché sourire.

\- L’anglais au lycée, principalement, même si je peux aussi faire quelques cours d’histoire et parfois d’économie si vraiment c’est nécessaire. Une fois j’ai -

Après ça, elle était lancée. Parlant. Et parlant et parlant. Elle ne disait rien qui laissa place à la discussion alors Derek la laissa parler sans l’interrompre, acquiesçant aux moments appropriés. Le fait que Derek ne participait pas à la conversation ne semblait pas lui causer souci. Toutefois, son ton avait quelque chose de dérangeant, une sorte d’inflexion à la fin de quelques phrases par-ci par-là ; c’était comme si elle attendait de lui qu’il en saisisse le sens caché. Elle ne cessait de lui décrocher des regards, souriant toujours mais avec une étincelle dans le regard.

Fort heureusement, si la plupart des clients pouvaient se vanter de la rapidité du service, leur repas à eux leur fut apporté plus rapidement encore. Probablement parce que la cuisine avait eu vent, de par le staff, de la situation délicate de Derek et parce qu’ils avaient eu pitié de lui. Derek tripotait son téléphone, le tournant et retournant encore dans sa main.

Jennifer en était à sa quatrième anecdote sur les blagues des secondes au lycée – de loin les plus odieuses, d’après elle – lorsque quelque chose toucha la jambe de Derek et le fit sursauter. C’était le pied de Jennifer. Elle avait franchi la distance qui les séparait pour le frotter contre sa cheville sans pour autant couper court à son histoire à vomir. Derek déplaça son pied sur le côté, espérant que cela serait suffisant pour que le message passe et, pendant un moment, il fut à nouveau libre. Puis le pied refit son entrée, remontant cette fois-ci son mollet.

Jennifer n’avait pas l’air de remarquer ses mouvements de recul. Elle continuait seulement à sourire et à parler et elle continuait de le regarder comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Elle avait un regard de prédatrice et cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l’aise. Cela lui rappelait bien trop Kate. Non pas que Laura sut pour Kate. Laura ne savait pas que les femmes belles, confiantes et plus âgées donnaient envie à Derek de se cacher sous la table et, si elle le savait, elle n’en connaissait pas la raison. Au moins, Jennifer n’était-elle pas blonde. Son dernier rendez-vous avec une femme blonde s’était mal terminé pour toutes les personnes impliquées et Laura lui en avait voulu pendant une semaine avant de lui organiser un nouveau rendez-vous avec un jeune homme à la peau sombre ; c’était pour elle comme une sorte d’excuse, de choisir quelqu’un de radicalement différent.  
Lorsque Jennifer rit – à quelque chose qu’elle avait dit, puisque Derek n’avait pas vraiment décroché un mot au cours des vingt dernières minutes – puis se mit à lécher sa fourchette pour en retirer les dernières feuilles de salade d’une manière qui se devait supposément être séduisante, Derek déverrouilla finalement son écran et cliqua sur Installer.  
Hindr, c’était un peu une idée de génie, si on y réfléchissait bien. L’opposé de Tindr, inventé pour détruire les rendez-vous plutôt que les encourager. L’application était censée mettre en contact les personnes ayant recours à ses services avec d’autres personnes se trouvant à proximité pour que ces derniers leur offrent une échappatoire à un rendez-vous qui tournait au vinaigre. Et Derek trouvait que c’était le cas pour lui.

L’application mit un long moment à charger, c’en était frustrant. Et, pendant ce lapse de temps, Jennifer en vint aux compliments. Sa thèse était fascinante, disait-elle, et il était un athlète et un intellectuel, où était la justice ? Laura lui avait dit qu’il était intelligent mais pas qu’il était aussi séduisant. Ses yeux étaient-ils naturellement verts ou était-ce seulement dû au faible éclairage et le bleu de sa chemise qui les rendaient aussi stupéfiants ? L’application en était à 87% lorsqu’elle se pencha assez pour poser sa main sur son genou, ses longs ongles grattant le denim de son pantalon et lui donnant envie de fuir.

Derek s’excusa à l’instant même où l’application fut complètement installée, et fila rapidement aux toilettes. Il se demanda s’il ne devrait pas plutôt simplement s’échapper en passant par la fenêtre mais il repoussa très vite l’idée ; premièrement, la fenêtre était bien trop petite pour que son corps passe au travers, à moins qu’il ne se débarrassât d’abord de ses bras, et deuxièmement, Jennifer semblait être le genre de personne à faire une scène lorsqu’elle réaliserait qu’elle avait été plantée là. Et il était absolument certain que le restaurant trouverait un moyen de lui en faire payer les dégâts. Il la voyait bien se mettre à crier. En plus de ça, Jennifer n’avait pas vraiment fait quoi que ce fut qui justifiait une fuite pareille et, par la même occasion, la perte de sa dignité. Puis, quand cela remonterait aux oreilles de Laura, elle lui lancerait ce regard, celui d’une personne déçue qui lui renverrait à la figure qu’il n’essayait pas assez fort d’être heureux.

Derek s’enferma dans l’une des cabines et ouvrit l’application, survolant les conditions et règlements d’utilisation. Il activa le GPS pour que l’application puisse le localiser, remplit toutes les informations de bases requises – nom, adresse email, âge, genre – et téléchargea une photo récente de lui pour que la personne qui vienne à sa rescousse sache qui chercher.

Il cliqua sur la touche rouge, « ENVOYER DE L’AIDE », et une nouvelle page s’ouvrit. Il sélectionna premier rendez-vous raté dans une première liste et déroula en déroula une seconde pour choisir les possibilités quant à l’interruption du dit rendez-vous. Cela allait de l’ « ancien camarade de classe » au « personne de la famille décédée ». Il finit par choisir « surprise » et envoya le signal d’alerte. Une carte apparue avec un symbole de chargement qui se transforma ensuite en une flèche verte, indiquant quelques rues plus loin. L’appli annonça « Stiles, arrive dans 11 minutes ». Derek lâcha un profond soupir, se frotta les joues et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Plus qu’onze minutes à survivre et il serait libre.

Il se serait bien demandé quel genre d’interruption ce Stiles allait choisir mais Jennifer fut de nouveau sur lui dès l’instant de son retour à table, posant encore une fois sa main sur son genou et suggérant qu’ils commandent un dessert à partager et lui faisant les yeux doux, lui montrant clairement ses intentions. Jusqu’à ce que Derek soit sur le point de prendre la fuite, et tant pis pour le secours qu’il avait demandé. Son inconfort atteignait un niveau critique lorsque du mouvement à l’entrée du restaurant attira l’attention de tous les clients.

Ce n’était que des voix élevées, pas assez fortes pour que l’on puisse comprendre les mots échangés depuis le milieu de la salle mais ensuite la personne, qui n’était semble-t-il pas la bienvenue, se fraya un chemin à l’intérieur et les yeux de Derek s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il comprit enfin ce qui était crier au nez du maître d’hôtel :

\- Arrêtez avec ça, je sais qu’il est ici ! disait un homme visiblement impatient. C’est là qu’il vient toujours, après tout. A chaque fois, à chaque putain de fois. Derek !

Derek s’esquiva presque d’instinct. Il se retourna pour voir un homme qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu auparavant foncer droit sur lui, l’air absolument furieux. Il était jeune, probablement un étudiant, il devait faire sa taille et avait des cheveux bruns. Il était habillé décontracté avec un t-shirt, par-dessus lequel il avait passé une chemise, portait un jean usé mais pas troué ; tout cela assorti pour ne pas lui donner un look débraillé. Le gars s’arrêta juste devant leur table, son regard fixé sur Derek, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je me doutais que je te trouverai ici, lança-t-il, et c’était clairement une accusation.

Il secoua la main en direction de Jennifer, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche d’un air complètement incrédule et qui avait maintenant vraiment l’air insultée par son geste dédaigneux.

\- Et qui c’est censé être ? demanda Stiles – Derek supposait que ce devait en tout cas être lui que l’application lui avait envoyé pour lui venir en aide. Est-ce que c’est à cause d’elle que tu rentres tard à la maison ? Des heures supplémentaires, mon cul.

Derek en resta bouche bée, son cerveau ayant du mal à comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Jennifer fut la première à se remettre du choc.

\- Je suis son rencard, cracha-t-elle, ses doigts s’agrippant à la table.

Elle avait l’air prête à bondir et à ouvrir la gorge de l’homme à tout moment tant elle se sentait offensée. Toutefois, Stiles n’avait pas du tout l’air intimidé. Il rejetta juste la tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

\- C’est ce qu’il t’a dit ? questionna-t-il, amer. C’est aussi ce qu’il avait dit à Stacey. Et Caroline, et Lewis. Et –  
\- Et qui t’es censé être toi ? lui renvoya Jennifer.

Derek avait le sentiment de déjà connaître la réponse, aussi absurde cela fut-il.

\- Eh bien, je suis censé être son fiancé, répondit Stiles et, oui, Derek avait vu juste.

Stiles brandi sa main gauche : une bague tout ce qu’il y avait de plus réel se trouvait à son doigt, un anneau en argent à son annulaire gauche, exactement là où est censé être placé une bague de fiançailles. Derek entendit un chœur de hoquets et de oohs provenant des tables alentours et senti la chaleur lui monter à la tête, mortifié devant le spectacle que tout cela était en train de devenir.

\- Fiancé ? demanda Jennifer, n’ayant pas l’air convaincue.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Derek, faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle.

\- Laura n’a jamais mentionné un quelconque fiancé, Derek.

Stiles se remit à rire.

\- Oui, eh bien, Laura ne m’a jamais apprécié, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il sans ciller, sans même savoir qui pouvait bien être Laura. Mais Derek m’a-t-il jamais défendu ? Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Pourquoi prendrait-il la défense de l’homme qu’il aime quand il ne peut même pas la garder dans son pantalon, hein ?  
\- Stiles, bébé, ce n’est pas ce que tu -

Stiles repoussa sa main.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Derek, cracha-t-il, toutes les fibres de son être le rejetant. Je t’ai cru la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, et on sait tous comment ça s’est terminé !  
\- Je te l’ai dit, Stacey n’était même pas –

Tout comme il l’avait espéré, Stiles se jeta sur l’opportunité sans même attendre d’entendre ce qu’il avait à dire.

\- Oh, mais elle l’était, Derek ! Elle l’était ! Comment appellerais-tu ça sinon ? Stiles n’attendit pas que Derek répondît à sa question, il ne laissa le temps à personne de glisser un mot. Combien de fois ça va arriver, Derek ? Tu continues de dire plus jamais, que tu m’aimes et que tu vas changer, mais regarde où nous sommes encore et combien de fois je suis censé te croire ?  
\- Je t’aime, Stiles, affirma Derek, essayant de faire sonner ses paroles aussi sincères que possible.

Le bruit outragé que fit Jennifer ne fut que musique à ses oreilles. Laura en entendrait parler, il en était certain, et cela aurait probablement dû l’inquiéter mais cela faisait déjà un moment qu’il avait l’attention de tout le restaurant, les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Tant qu’il y était, autant jouer son rôle à fond et suivre Stiles dans sa lancée. C’était plutôt excitant, à bien y penser, d’avoir tous ces yeux fixés sur lui, suivant avidement la scène qui se déroulait ; si seulement ils savaient que rien de tout ce n’était vrai.

\- Je t’aime, répéta-t-il. C’était une erreur, je le savais depuis le début, et j’en suis désolé. Mais on peut dépasser ça, je sais qu’on peut.  
\- Quoi, exactement comme on l’a fait avec les autres ? questionna Stiles avec un petit geste impuissant.

Il avait l’air sur le point de pleurer. Wow, ce gars était bon.

\- Je sais, bébé, dit Derek. Je sais, et je suis tellement désolé.

Il n’eut même pas besoin d’essayer très fort pour sembler plein de remords car Stiles avait des yeux très expressifs. Des yeux qui en train de se remplir de larmes, et Derek avait juste envie de faire tout ce qu’il pouvait pour régler ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil aussi rapidement que possible, même si tout cela n’était qu’imaginaire, même si c’était lui. Il tendit encore une fois la main, peut-être pour la poser sur le bras de Stiles ou peu importe, et dit :

\- Je peux être un homme meilleur, je te le promets. Il n’y aura plus d’autres –

Stiles fut soudain de nouveau en colère, repoussant Derek puis levant ses mains en l’air.

\- Encore des promesses ! s’écria-t-il. Tu as aussi dit ça la dernière fois, Derek. Tu as dit tout ça avant mais tu mens toujours. A chaque fois, à chaque fois, on en revient là. Est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?  
\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! insista Derek

Il pouvait voir le maître d’hôtel et le manager du restaurant venir dans leur direction, un homme d’une carrure imposante portant une toque de chef et ayant l’air prêt à les jeter dehors sur leurs talons.

\- Stiles, bébé –, dit-il une fois de plus avant qu’ils ne fussent jetés hors de l’établissement et qu’il en fut probablement banni pour le restant de ses jours.  
\- Arrête avec tes « bébé » Derek, cracha Stiles. Tu fais toujours ça. Tu te tiens toujours là avec ton stupide visage parfait et ta foutue trainée du jour – 

Le cri perçant que poussa Jennifer, livide, aurait pu se transformer en une attaque pure et simple si le manager ne s’en était pas mêlé à cet instant.

\- Messieurs, dit-il doucement, je me dois de vous informer que vous allez devoir poursuivre cette conversation à l’extérieur.  
\- « Conversation », qu’il dit, se moqua Stiles. Oui, eh bien, c’est dit avec délicatesse, merci.  
\- Stiles, sortons et parlons, tenta Derek, ignorant complètement les tentatives de Jennifer pour s’immiscer dans la conversation.  
\- Je ne sais pas s’il reste quoi que ce soit à discuter, lâcha Stiles.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant se redresser sur sa tête. Ils avaient l’air doux.

\- Stiles –  
\- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien sortir, s’il vous plait.  
\- Ecoute, Derek, je pense…, Stiles laissa échapper un profond soupir, très convaincant. Je pense que je vais rester chez Scott pendant un temps, okay ? Je pense que c’est pour le mieux.  
\- Non, Stiles, attends, dit Derek, espérant sonner désespéré. Tu n’as pas besoin de –

Stiles était déjà en train de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je te laisse la voiture, dit-il, coupant Derek dans sa tentative de le faire se retourner. Scott peut m’emmener au travail. N’oublie pas d’arroser les plantes, tu sais que ça t’énerve quand elles meurent parce qu’on les a négligées.

Puis il fut dehors et Derek eut un moment de panique lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il était maintenant le seul à être l’objet de l’intention de tous.

\- Stiles, attends ! cria-t-il.

Il s’arrêta tout juste pour récupérer son blouson en cuir sur le dossier de sa chaise, sortir son porte-monnaie et balancer deux billets de vingt dollars sur la table pour payer l’addition avant de se ruer dehors. Une main lui attrapa aussitôt le poignet et il se retrouva à courir, se faisant trainer jusqu’au bas de la rue puis pousser à l’intérieur d’un petit restaurant à la décoration d’antan qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Lorsqu’il s’arrêta finalement, il était débraillé et un peu désorienté et très à court de mots. Stiles ne l’avait pas encore relâché, sa main large et chaude et puissante. Il jetait des regards à l’extérieur au travers de la baie vitrée de la devanture, scannant le trottoir pour voir si quelqu’un les avait suivis. Une fois qu’il sembla décidé que la voie était libre, il se retourna vers Derek et se mit à rire.

Non, pas rire. C’était un mot trop doux. Glousser, peut-être. Riant aux éclats jusqu’à ce que de véritables larmes se forment dans ses yeux et qu’il soit obligé de s’appuyer à la porte et de lâcher le poignet de Derek pour plutôt passer son bras autour de son estomac.

\- Mec, tu devrais voir ta tête, finit-il par dire, le pointant du doigt. Oh mon dieu, tu as vu sa tête ? ça n’a pas de prix !

Au milieu de l’étourdissement du choc et de la confusion, Derek sentit les muscles de ses joues tressauter. Il souriait, un véritable sourire, du genre qu’il n’avait pu eu depuis très longtemps. Et puis il se retrouva à rire, d’un rire qui venait du cœur et qui le secoua tout entier. C’était le genre de rire qu’il n’était même pas certain d’avoir déjà expérimenté auparavant, même avant Kate, quand tout allait bien et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de faire des efforts pour être heureux. Ici, dans ce minuscule restaurant, après un rencard désastreux, Derek s’appuyait contre le mur et riait comme jamais avec son tout nouveau fiancé au point qu’il finit par en avoir mal au visage et qu’il dut arrêter et reprendre sa respiration.

\- Merci de m’avoir suivi et d’avoir aussi bien joué le jeu, dit Stiles une fois qu’ils eurent majoritairement regagner leur calme, même s’il gloussait encore un peu. La plupart des gens ne rentre pas autant dans le jeu, ils attendent juste que je les sorte de là par l’oreille et c’est tout.  
\- Alors, tu fais ça souvent ? interrogea Derek.  
\- Pas aussi souvent que je l’aimerais, répondit Stiles avec un clin d’œil.

Il s’écarta du mur et offrit sa main à Derek.

\- Ce n’était pas ce à quoi tu t’attendais, n’est-ce pas ?

Derek prit sa main et le tira pour qu’il se redressât complètement. Sa main s’attarda plus qu’il n’était nécessaire, c’était seulement l’euphorie qui entrainait un léger manque d’oxygène après un bon gros rire.

\- Je dois l’admettre, j’ai été un peu surpris. C’était tout un spectacle que tu nous as fait là-bas.  
\- Tu en as sauvé un autre, hein ? demanda une fille qui revenait de l’arrière salle.

Elle alla s’appuyer sur le comptoir près de la caisse, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés ramenés sur son épaule ; elle avait l’air presque aussi amusé que Stiles.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était cette fois ?  
\- Un rendez-vous arrangé qui a très, très mal tourné, l’informa gaiement Stiles. Allison, ma chérie, ma colombe, lumière platonique de ma vie – voici Derek, mon ordure de fiancé que je viens tout juste de prendre la main dans le sac, encore une fois.  
\- Ooh, c’est scandaleux, lança Allison, enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt. Est-ce que l’ordure a pu manger avant d’être grossièrement interrompu, ou va-t-il se coucher sans dîner ?  
\- J’ai mangé, admit Derek avant de se tourner vers Stiles. Mais je peux t’offrir à dîner à toi, en compensation pour cette performance digne d’un virtuose ?  
\- Ajoute à ça un milkshake et je considèrerai la note comme intégralement payée, accepta Stiles avec un hochement de tête solennel.

Il demanda à Allison de lui préparer la même chose que d’habitude et elle disparu à l’arrière après avoir aussi pris la commande de Derek.

Les deux hommes s’installèrent dans une des alcôves avec des bancs en cuir contre le mur pour attendre, mais pas avant que Stiles ne se fut jeté sur le jukebox à l’air quelque peu bancal qui se trouvait dans un coin et y eut inséré plus de pièces qu’il ne paraissait nécessaire pour le faire fonctionner. Il revint en sautillant, se laisse tomber sur le banc et se mit aussitôt à taper sur la table, en rythme avec la première chanson. Stiles semblait être constamment en mouvements, depuis l’instant où Derek l’avait rencontré.

La lumière des lampes fluorescentes fit briller la bague de fiançailles que Stiles portait toujours à son doigt. Derek la pointa :

\- Et donc, tu es vraiment fiancé ou ce n’est qu’un accessoire ?  
\- Oh ! s’exclama Stiles, semblant avoir oublié qu’il la portait encore.

Il la retira et la glissa dans la poche de sa chemise.

\- Ouais, je l’ai trouvée chez un prêteur sur gage quand je me suis inscrit sur Hindr. Ça donne à tout ça un petit air d’authenticité, tu ne penses pas ? Et la chose la plus importante pour chaque performance, c’est l’authenticité.  
\- Alors tu es acteur ?  
\- Nah, pas vraiment, dit Stiles et faisant un geste de sa main. En fait, j’étudie le droit criminel à Berkeley. J’ai vaguement considéré prendre Théâtre en mineur mais, je veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu fais, après, avec une licence de théâtre ? Si tu ne joues pas la comédie pour gagner ta vie ? Nah, je me suis dit que j’allais plutôt utiliser mes talents d’acteur né pour d’autres choses.  
\- Comme sauver de pauvres idiots dans mon genre d’un rendez-vous à charactère possiblement cannibale ?

Stiles rit encore, tête en arrière, exposant son long cou blanc.

\- Elle avait l’air du genre à te manger tout cru, concéda-t-il. Comment t’es-tu retrouvé là ? Qui est Laura et pourquoi t’organise-t-elle des rencards avec des filles timbrées comme elle ?  
\- Laura est ma sœur, expliqua-t-il. Ma grande sœur qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, qui veut bien faire mais qui en fait trop ; ma sœur qui ne semble pas réaliser que, quatorze rendez-vous ratés, c’est peut-être le signe que son plan ne fonctionne pas si bien que prévu et qu’elle devrait laisser tomber.

Stiles laisse échapper un sifflement.

\- Wow, quatorze ?  
\- C’est un peu tragique, dit Allison, pas méchamment, alors qu’elle déposait devant eux un hamburger trônant sur un plat rempli à ras-bord de frites, et un milkshake aux cookies avec de la crème pour Stiles ainsi qu’un milkshake au chocolat avec supplément cerises pour Derek.  
\- Je le sais bien, soupira Derek.

Le milkshake était délicieux. Il piqua une frite dans l’assiette de Stiles pour la tremper dedans. Stiles lui fit une grimace mais ne l’empêcha pas d’en prendre de nouvelles.

\- Elle va me tuer pour ça.  
\- Elle et l’espèce de folledingue sont BFF ? demanda Stiles la bouche pleine de hamburger.  
\- Aucune idée, admit Derek. J’ai arrêté de poser des questions il y a longtemps. Mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle va en entendre parler et ensuite elle va me faire la morale.  
\- A quel sujet exactement ?  
\- J’en ai pas la moindre foutue idée, répondit facilement Derek. Elle trouvera bien quelque chose.  
\- Eh bien si elle veut rencontrer ton petit copain secret, ne me l’envoie pas, dit Stiles, complètement impénitent. Le Service d’Escort Stiles Stilinski ne dure qu’une nuit.  
Derek pouffa.  
\- A quoi es-tu bon alors ?  
\- Hey, je t’ai sorti de là, non ? J’ai fait mon boulot ! Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul pour la suite, mon pote. Désolé, je ne fais pas les règles, mais c’est pour le mieux. Crois-moi. La dernière foi que je m’en suis un peu écarté, j’ai fini par accompagner une fille à un dîner de noël et j’ai dû, genre, aider sa mère à faire des cookies et tout, tout en prétendant être avec elle depuis plusieurs mois, et je l’avais rencontrée trois jours plus tôt sur une appli. Et puis, après, on a dû « rompre » et c’était pas joli. Son frère travaillait avec mon père au poste de police et il n’avait pas du tout apprécié ce que j’avais fait à sa petite sœur chérie. Laisse-moi te dire que mon père a trouvé ça hilarant quand je lui ai tout expliqué, mais avant ça il a essayé de me parler de ça, tu sais, les rapports protégés et tout, comme si je savais pas déjà tout ce que j’avais besoin de savoir sur le sujet. Je veux dire, c’est l’ère du digital et internet est là pour répondre à tous nos besoins. Je suis quasiment sûr que j’en sais plus que lui sur le sexe.

Stiles parlait. Et parlait et parlait. Et Derek souriait toujours. Même si Stiles continuait de parler, s’égarant, changeant de sujet et allant sur des territoires vraiment étranges parfois mais qui étaient toujours liés à des sujets importants au final, Derek ne fit que rire et voler d’autres frites pour les tremper dans son milkshake. Il dut baisser la tête pour éviter quelques-uns des mouvements les plus véhéments de Stiles mais ça lui importait peu. Rien de tout ça ne le dérangeait. En fait, il ne remarqua même pas qu’il avait terminé son milkshake, et que les frites avaient disparu, et qu’ils étaient assis là, à simplement parler, depuis plus d’une heure, avant que son téléphone ne sonne.

Stiles le regarda grimacer et demanda :

\- Laura ?  
\- Yep, confirma Derek, ne faisant pas mine de lui répondre.  
\- Tu vas l’ignorer ?  
\- Totalement.

Derek mit fin à l’appel et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Stiles lui sourit, l’air presque fier. La chaleur monta aux joues de Derek et il fut étonné de réaliser qu’il rougissait, comme une collégienne qui a un crush. Il se racla la gorge, se sentant soudainement bizarre.

\- Je devrais, euh… Je devrais probablement rentrer. Il est plus de minuit et j’ai un cours à donner demain matin.  
\- Et j’ai un cours auquel je dois assister, dit Stiles, se levant du banc et offrant une nouvelle fois sa main à Derek.

Il la prit, laissant Stiles le relevé. Stiles ne recula pas et ils se retrouvèrent très proches l’un de l’autre. Ils faisaient presque la même taille, Derek à peine plus grand. Les yeux de Stiles était d’un marron clair qui rappelait le miel, presque dorés, et ils étaient de loin les plus beaux yeux que Derek eut jamais vus ; d’aussi près, il pouvait en voir chaque lueur, chaque ombre et chaque nuance.

Le tintement de la clochette au-dessus de la porte d’entrée tira Derek de sa rêverie quand un groupe de lycéens entra, se pavanant, visiblement fier d’être dehors à cette heure de la nuit. Quand il se retourna, Stiles avait fait un pas en arrière, sortant de son espace personnel et Derek pensa qu’il était peut-être celui qui rougissait cette fois. Stiles se gratta l’arrière du crâne.

\- Ouais, alors, euh… Merci pour le milkshake, dit-il. Bonne chance pour calmer ta sœur. Je pense toujours que tu devrais lui dire de ne plus s’impliquer dans ta vie amoureuse, parce qu’elle va être tellement curieuse et envahissante et elle n’a pas fini d’être déçue, plus souvent que ravie. Mais, autrement, tu vas juste devoir y faire face, parce que ça avait l’air d’un rencard tellement horrible et je n’ai jamais été témoin que de la fin et ça devait être encore pire avant que je n’arrive –  
\- Stiles.

Ces beaux yeux se relevèrent sur lui et Derek en oublia presque ce qu’il allait dire.

Voir Stiles se mordiller la lèvre le lui rappela.

\- Ce rendez-vous-là était peut-être horrible, dit-il, faisant un pas en avant, mais je pense que celui-ci s’est plutôt bien passé. Non ?  
Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais, pour une fois, aucun mot n’en sortit.  
\- Rendez-vous ? finit-il par dire.

Derek haussa les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, peu importe à quel point il se sentait soudainement incertain.

\- Je pensais, peut-être…  
\- Oui !

Stiles sembla quelque peu embarrassé par la vitesse à laquelle c’était sorti, mais il rendit son sourire à Derek lorsque celui-ci sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que Laura sera déçue, affirma Derek.

Il avança encore et Stiles ne recula pas, laissa Derek se presser contre lui. Ils n’hésitèrent qu’un instant, un très court instant, avant qu’ils ne penchent tous deux, leurs lèvres s’effleurant tout d’abord avec hésitation puis avec plus de confiance.

Derek pouvait entendre les cris des adolescents dans le coin et ce qui devait être un cri de joie de la part d’Allison, derrière le comptoir. Mais il n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire parce que le jukebox jouait Jail House Rock et Stiles souriait contre ses lèvres et, à ce moment-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, être heureux ne lui demandait aucun effort.

**Author's Note:**

> *Chanson de Jimmy Buffett, If you like piña coladas  
> **Jail House Rock, chanson d'Elvis Presley


End file.
